The subject matter herein relates generally to a component locating apparatus and a method for alignment of components on opposite sides of a structural wall.
In some systems, it may be desirable to accurately position components on opposite sides of a structural wall or panel. For example, sensors may need to be accurately positioned on opposite sides of a structural wall for sensing characteristics of the structural wall. For example, strain gages, temperature sensors, position sensors and the like may need to be positioned on opposite sides of the structural wall, such as to monitor the interior surface and the exterior surface of the structural wall at the same location on the structural wall. Locating the component on one side may be simple, such as when the location of the first component is irrelevant, only that the second component be directly aligned with the first component. In other applications, one side of the wall may have an identifiable mounting location, such as relative to other parts of the structural wall or by premade mounting locations or a mounting guide located on the first side. However, accurate alignment of the second component may be difficult. For example, the second side may not include the same identifiable mounting locations. The features on the second side may be different or non-existent. Additionally, the mounting locations may be relatively far from any identifiable feature or edge and measuring such long distances using a tape measure or scale induces errors in locating the mounting location. Thus, a need exists for a component locating apparatus that may be used to align components mounted on opposite sides of a structural wall.